


A Chance Meeting

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cross faction romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: After saving a Dwarf hunter from a large group of beasts in Stranglethorn Vale, Rhys, a female blood elf, meets him at the Salty Sailor in Booty Bay for a promised drink....and maybe a lot more.
Relationships: Female Blood Elf/Male Dwarf (Warcraft)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross faction story. If that's a problem then maybe you should skip it. Rhys is my main in game.

A Chance Meeting

After weeks of living off the land, camping out and avoiding most people, both Alliance and Horde alike, Rhys had decided it was time to treat herself to a warm bed, bath and food she didn’t have to fix herself. She’d considered renting the room above the tavern but one look at the dirty room and the lack of a door and she decided she’d find a room elsewhere. Luck was with her. A sweet older Tauren lady had a spare room above her business that she was willing to rent to Rhys for a couple of nights. It boasted everything the other one lacked. A large cozy bed with clean sheets, a small fireplace tucked in the corner, a wash basin with clean towels and best of all, a door with a sturdy lock. One sniff of her and the Tauren had thrown in a hot bath and evening meal. 

After luxuriating in the bath until the water was nearly cold, Rhys had washed herself, scrubbing off the dirt and grime of the jungle before using a large towel to dry off. She took some small clothes out of a pack and slipped into them before pulling out a soft, long sleeved green shirt that matched her eyes and black pants. She sat down and put on a pair of stockings and her leather boots. She eyed her dirty leather gear tossed in a corner. In this heat it would be uncomfortable to put the armor back on, plus it really needed a good cleaning before it was worn again. Leaving the pieces in the pile, Rhys found her belt in her backpack and put it on instead. She tied her small money satchel to her belt, slid her hunting knife into its scabbard on her belt and slipped a boot knife into her boot top. Last, she used a small brush to carefully comb out her long red hair and pull it back in a low ponytail.

Standing up, she started towards the door and grasped the handle. “No Infuego,” she told her faithful companion, a large black wolf, “Stay here, rest and guard our belongings.”

He huffed his acceptance and laid back down on the rug next to the bed. He closed his eyes and seemed to drift back into a light slumber. She was well aware that the appearance was an illusion. All of the wolf’s senses were still on guard and if anyone was stupid enough to enter while she was gone, they deserved what he did to them.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” she added as she shut the door behind her. Using the key the old Tauren had given her, she locked the door and slipped the key into her satchel. 

After eating supper with the matronly home owner, Lydai, Rhys had headed out into the humid evening to get a few drinks. She kept both eyes open as she walked the short distance to the tavern. This may be a neutral town but it was still better to be on guard, just in case. 

When she stepped through the small door to the building, she was hit by the scent of fish, stale ale, and sweat. The bar was along the far wall, a few tables were tucked into various corners. The goblin innkeeper stood in the middle room and a goblin barkeeper was behind the bar, only the tips of his ears were visible. A stairway was to her left and it led up to some more tables and the doorless rooms. Another set of stairs led up yet again, to a third seating area on the highest floor.

She walked over to the bar and the goblin stepped up on to a box. “What’ll ya have?”

“Any draft ales?” 

“Just got in a barrel of Wicked Ale,” he answered as he stepped down off a hidden box and walked down the length of the bar and picked up a mug. “Five silver pieces.”

“Three,” the young blood elf countered, knowing better than to take the first price a goblin quoted. “And a shot of rum.”

“Three silver and six bronze pieces,” the goblin haggled, as he filled the mug before picking up the rum bottle and pouring out a shot.

With a nod of agreement, the young hunter reached into the leather money satchel tied to her belt and placed the agreed upon sum on the bar in front of her. 

“Good doing business with you,” the goblin put the drinks down in front of the female elf and picked up the money before walking off to serve another patron down the bar. 

Picking up the smaller glass, Rhys quickly knocked back the rum swallowing it in one go. She placed the now empty glass back on the bar and picked up her mug of ale. She turned and looked around the room and found a small table tucked into the far corner. She could have her back to the wall and still have a good view of the door.

Just as she settled into the chair and took a sip of her ale, Rhys heard the tread of a pair of heavy boots on the stairs. Taking another swallow of ale, her eyes were drawn to the dwarf who was so different from the males she was used to. Though he was shorter than most elves, he was broader though the shoulders and his arms, chest and legs rippled with muscles. He kept his dark hair short and spiky and he had a long, well cared for beard that hung down to mid chest. 

“Lass,” the dwarf greeted her with a smile, “It’s good to see you.”

“And you master dwarf,” Rhys replied with a grin of her own.

“None of this formality,” the dark haired “as I told you before, the name’s Ranir.”

“Well Ranir,” Rhys raised her mug to him with a smirk, “You did offer to buy me a pint for saving your life.”

“That I did,” he readily agreed, “And a dwarf is always good to his word.” He winked at her, “Especially when he owes a debt to a beautiful lass.”

“I uh,” Rhys stumbled over her words as a blush colored her cheeks, not used to the attention. She found that most males of her own race weren't attracted to her. They thought her too brash, too bold and much, much too independent. “Thank you,” she finally managed.

“Tis just the truth lass,” he quirked an eyebrow and seemed to study her, “and if those other ruddy elves are to blind to see it then it's their loss.” 

Rhys squirmed in her seat, a bit uncomfortable with the drift of the conversation. In an attempt to hide her discomfort, she picked up her mug and took a few long swallows of ale.

The dwarf watched her for another moment before deciding to let the matter drop. “Now,” he clapped his hand together, “What’ll ya have? I promised you a drink and a drink ya shall have.”

“Wicked Ale,” Rhys answered.

“Eh, that weak stuff,” Ranir said with a snort of disgust, “Ya need something a little more stout.” Just as Rhys took another sip from her mug, his voice dropped an octave and seemed to rumble out of his chest as he added, “Something a bit more dwarvish.” Rhys sputtered and choked at the innuendo, making Ranir roar with laughter. “Ah lass, you turn such a pretty shade of pink.”

She refused to allow this dwarf to keep getting the best of her. “I can handle anything,” she put down her now empty mug and eyed Ranir from the top of his head, her eyes slowing just below his belt line before continuing to the tips of his boots before coming back up. Her green eyes met his sky blue ones as she licked her lips before she finished, “anything dwarvish you may have.”

“We’ll see lass,” Ranir said with a wink, “we just may see.” He pulled out the chair to Rhys’s left and sat down, giving him a decent view of the whole room and door. He held up two fingers and shouted to a nearby serving woman, “Two Dark Dwarven Stouts.”

She nodded and headed toward the bar.

As they waited for their drinks, the silence seemed to stretch between them, the air heavy and hot, the tension building. Rhys played with her empty mug nervously. It was one thing to joke, maybe exchange a few words in passing to someone from the other faction, an enemy. It was quite another to sit at a table and have a friendly conversation. What did you say? Just as he tipped his chair back, Rhys decided to break the silence. “So, is there a dwarf woman waiting for you back at the mountain?” 

The front legs of Ranir’s chair crashed back to the floor and he made a surprised noise in the back of his throat. He choked and sputtered on his words, unable to say anything intelligible. 

Pleased at the reaction she’d gotten, Rhys smiled and added, “Maybe a few little dwarflings running around at her feet.”

“No lass,” he said, “I’ve no little ones at home.” He decided to try and turn the tables on her. “And unless you’re offering, I’ve no wife.”

It was Rhys’s turn to sputter and turn pink again. 

The barmaid returned and put the large mugs on the table in front of them. She picked up Rhys’s empty one and put it on her tray. 

Picking up his mug, Ranir decided to let her off the hook. “I’ve never found a woman willing to put up with me for long.” 

Rhys nodded her understanding. It took a special person to put up with a partner’s long absences. So far, she hadn’t found anyone willing to put up with it either. She picked up her stout and took a tentative sip. A strong, bittersweet taste, hit her tongue. A second sip and her taste buds were overwhelmed by hops and barley. “It’s good.”

“O’ course it is,” Ranir grinned at her, “It’s dwarvish.” 

Rhys just rolled her eyes at her companion, taking another swallow of the dark liquid. 

Ranir pulled out a couple of gold pieces and put it on the server’s tray. “Keep them coming.”

“Will do,” the human female said.

Before the woman left Rhys made a request. “Bring us a bottle of Rumsey’s dark rum and two shot glasses.”

The woman didn’t answer but started back towards the bar.

“Rum lass?” 

“You need to catch up,” Rhys grinned at him and took another sip of stout.

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Challenge,” Rhys mused, “No,” it was her turn to see if she could embarrass the dwarf, “that comes later.”

Ranir grinned at her and didn’t miss a beat. “Don’t make promises ya may not be ready to keep lass.”

She leaned forward in her chair, rested her elbows on the table, and her eyes met his, “I can keep ‘em.” 

The moment was broken a few seconds later when the server returned with the bottle of rum and glasses. She also brought another round of ale for them. Rhys leaned back in her seat so the human could put the items on the table. “Two gold for the rum.” 

Rhys went to reach into her money satchel but Ranir stopped her and motioned for her to put money away. He took out the requested amount and put it on the server’s tray. “I’m paying tonight.”

“Thank you.” After the bar maid left, Rhys picked up the bottle, poured a shot and put the bottle back on the table. She pushed it in front of the dwarf and nodded toward the glass. “Drink up.”

“And what of yours?” He picked it up and knocked it back.

“I had one already,” Rhys explained with a smile, “As well an ale.” She motioned to his first stout and teased, “You wouldn’t let a blood elf out drink you, would you?” 

Wrapping his handle around the handle on the mug, Ranir winked at Rhys, tipped up the mug, chugged the contents and slammed the now empty glass back to the table. “Never,” he wiped away the beer from his beard with the back of his hand.

“Better,” Rhys laughed while shaking her head at the dwarf’s antics. 

“Now lass,” Ranir said, wrapping his hand around his second mug, “Tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“You asked for it,” Rhys laughed, sipping her stout before she told the dwarf her life story. 

They spent the rest of the evening, swapping stories and drinking. They shared ribald jokes, laughed together and drank some more. They told of their greatest hunting kills, each story more grand than the last...and they drank some more.

“Last call,” the goblin bartender called out.

“It’s that late,” Rhys asked, her words slurred by the alcohol, “Where’d the time go?”

“One more round here,” Ranir called out as he motioned to their table. The barmaid acknowledged him and Ranir turned his attention back to his beautiful companion. “Time flies when you’re having fun lass,” Ranir said, his own words slurred, “And tis been a time since I’ve enjoyed myself this much.” Underneath the table, he reached out and rested one hand on her upper thigh. He gently rubbed her pant clad thigh, fingers slowly drifting to the tender skin of her inner thighs.

Rhys flushed and made a little whimpering noise in the back of her throat but she didn’t stop him. 

Taking that as permission, Ranir’s fingers drifted higher between her legs. He caressed her most intimate spot. “I’m not ready for the night ta end.”

“Me neither,” she said, breathily, his gentle touch caused a heat to pool in her tummy. 

Before Ranir could say more, the server returned with their last round of drinks. The dwarf sat back in his chair and reluctantly pulled back his hand. Ranir watched with hooded eyes as the barmaid put two more mugs on the table and picked up the empty ones. He dropped a couple of coins on her tray. “The rest is for ya.”

“Thank you Master Dwarf,” she said with a smile. She turned and headed over to check on another table. 

Rhys picked up her own mug and drank from it, desperately trying to cool her overheated body. She needed to get a hold of her rampaging desires. She wouldn’t do anything she’d regret later.

Ranir grinned at the blood elf as he picked up his own mug and followed her example. He could feel his own blood and desire coursing through his veins. He desperately wanted more. It had been a long time since he was physically attracted to anyone but it was more than that. There was something about the blood elf that intrigued him. She was different, an equal.

“Ranir,” she put her mug down on the table, “no matter how badly we want it, we can’t do this.”

He just grinned at her inadvertent admission. She wanted him just as he wanted her. “Ah lass,” he said, a slight slur to his words, “we’re doing this and it’ll be unlike anyth’ing you’ve experienced.” 

At his words, heat flashed through her body, straight to her womanhood. Rhys squirmed in her chair and moaned softly, “Ranir.” 

“Lass.” Reaching out, he buried his hand in her long fiery locks, gripped the back of her neck, and gently pulled her closer to him. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. He tentatively deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and gently caressing hers, and making her moan needily. Ranir felt his cock twitch in response and press hard against the fabric of his pants. The need for air finally forced them to break the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. “Need ya lass.” 

“Want you too,” she panted with need and tried to catch her breath, “but not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Why’s that?” he asked and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before he let go of her neck and sat back in her chair. 

“Dif’ferent factions,” Rhys answered as if it should be obvious.

“Do ya care lass?”

“No,” she admitted and she was surprised to realize she meant it. She’d had a wonderful evening getting to know Ranir. After all the stories and jokes, she realized they weren’t all that different. They had the same hopes and dreams for the future.

“Me either,” he shrugged and picked up his mug, “So what does it matter? I like ya. I wanna spend time with ya lass and get to know ya more….intimately.” He turned up the mug and took a few swallows of stout. 

As realization dawned, she admitted, “It doesn’t,” and with that clarity, it was Rhys’s turn to reach out and touch Ranir. She slipped her hand into his lap and stroked his pant clad member. 

He sputtered and choked on his last gulp of beer. “Fuck lass,” he groaned.

“Yes,” Rhys continued her mistrations. “I need to feel you,” she felt his cock respond and twitch against her hand, “All of you.” It quickly hardened and lengthened, pushing against the fastenings of his pants.

When Ranir finally reached a breaking point, he grasped her hand in his and stilled her motions. “Stop lass or...” his words trailed off as he tried desperately to regain some semblance of control of his body.

“Or?” she nearly purred.

“I bend ya over this table and take ya right here for all ta see.” 

She licked her lips at his admission. She wanted so badly her center ached with it but she had no desire to be a spectacle for the other bar patrons. She slowly and reluctantly removed her hand. After taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she asked, “So how do we do this?”

Giving it a moment of thought, Ranir reached into his money satchel and pulled out a gold coin. He put it on the table between them. 

“Ummmm...ok?” the puzzlement clear in her tone. She was fairly sure he didn’t intend to pay her like some common street prostitute. 

“Heads I win,” Ranir offered, “tails you do.” 

“What’re the stakes?” Rhys asked, the slur returning to her words. 

“Ya win,” he licked his lips, his eyes dipping to her breasts, “Ya get to ride me.”

Rhys’s breath caught in the back of her throat. “And if you win?” 

“If I win lass,” he licked his lips. “I ge’ ta feel those long, luscious legs wrapped around my waist as I take ya hard and fast.”

She couldn’t deny she was attracted to Ranir but was she ready to take this step? Did she want to sleep with the enemy? Her eyes were drawn to his hard length pressing against the fabric of his pants. Gods yes! Without thinking about it anymore, she said, “Let’s do it.”

He laughed at her unintended double entendre as he picked up the coin. “Ready?’

“Yes,” she said eagerly, “Flip it.” 

He set it on his large thumb and flicked the coin up into the air. It flipped end over end a few times before Ranir caught it again and slapped it down against his forearm. He kept it covered with his big hand. “Last chance to back out lass.”

“Won’t happen,” she shook her head, “Now show me the coin.”

Ranir slowly removed his hand, so he got the first glance at the coin. He winked at her as he showed her the results. “It’s heads.”

Unable to stop her instinctive reaction, Rhys wrinkled her nose at the loss. It wasn’t the wager that caused it but her competitive streak. She didn’t mind fulfilling her end of the wager, she just didn’t want to lose. “Two of three?”

“Sure ya wanna risk it lass?” He winked at her and took another swallow of stout.

Not giving a second thought she replied, “Yes.”

“Tis your choice,” he put his now empty mug back down on the table. He looked her up and down. “Or more exactly your body.”

He picked up the coin again, placed it on his thumb and flipped it into the air. He caught it, slapped it down against his arm, and pulled his hand away. 

“Tails,” Rhys said, triumphantly.

“Tails,” Ranir agreed. “Do we break the tie?” He looked at her with his hungry eyes and gave her a wicked grin, “Or do we enjoy both wagers?”

Rhys flushed and bit back a moan at his suggestion. She managed one word, “Both.”

He stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair. Grabbing her hand, Ranir pulled Rhys to her feet. He didn’t let go of her hand as he started toward the staircase. 

“Where are we going?” Rhys asked the eager dwarf.

“My room upstairs.”

Rhys planted her feet and stopped, forcing Ranir to either stop or let go of her hand.

“What?”

“You let one of those dirty, doorless rooms?” she asked incredulously.

“I made ‘em change the sheets,” Ranir shrugged, “And put up a curtain over ‘e door.” 

Rhys made a disgusted face. Sheets and a curtain were barely an improvement for those disgusting rooms.

“I’ll admit it isn’t the best choice,” Ranir allowed, “And our neighbors will still hear ya when I make ya scream my name,” he gave her a lusty wink. 

Rhys rolled her eyes at his boasting. 

“But unless you have another option it’s the best we have,” he finished as he gestured toward the staircase.

“I rented a private, clean room over a business for a few nights. We could go there,” Rhys offered. “It’s not far.”

“And it has a door?” he teased her.

“Aye,” she said, starting toward the saloon’s exit, “And a lock.”

“Your belongings will be safe in your room?”

“Rá will guard our room.” Ranir glanced at the goblin innkeeper and warned, “It would be unwise for any to enter there until I return.”

Rhys remembered the large white lion from the jungle and she had to agree. After she’d saved Ranir from a large band of beasts, the cat barely allowed her near its downed master. Only after the dwarf had reassured it that she meant no harm, could she get close enough to heal his wounds.

“Lead the way,” he allowed Rhys to lead him outside into the darkness…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets smutty. You've been warned.

**A Chance Meeting**

Chapter 2

“Ranir,” Rhys whispered, “Shhh.”

They were trying to climb the stairs to Rhys’s room together, as quietly as possible. They didn’t want to wake the hopefully sleeping landlady. Or rather as quietly as two drunks could, one of which was wearing heavy boots. 

“I’m being quiet lass,” Ranir muttered back, “you shhhh.”

Neither were silent or stealthily at the moment. If they were stalking prey in the jungle, they would've spooked it long before. 

After clearing the last step, Rhys held on to the dwarf’s hand and pulled him down the short hall. She stopped outside her door. As she reached from the key in her money satchel, Ranir pressed himself against her back and his already hard cock pressed into her bottom. 

Distracted, Rhys whimpered needily and pressed back into him. 

“You want this lass?” he asked as he thrusted into her.

“Yesssss,” she managed as she used a hand to brace herself against the door.

“Then open the door.”

Rhys huffed out a laugh at him as she fumbled for the key. “Quit distracting me then.” 

“Am I flustering ya lass?” the dwarf asked as he took a half step back, giving her some space but at the same time he reached out with a finger and traced the edge of her sensitive pointy ear.

All thoughts were chased from Rhys’s head as she closed her eyes and turned her head into his touch. 

He made a mental note of the sensitivity of her ears and after a few minutes pressed his length into her again. “The door lass or I”m going to take you right here.”

She whimpered needily before she bit her bottom lip hard and reigned in her passion. The door...in the room...now. Rhys managed to get the key out but fumbled getting it into the lock. 

“Need me to put it in the hole lass?”

“Ranir,” she groaned as her body reacted to his low husky tone, a zing of heat pooling in her tummy. 

He reached around her and took the key from her shaking hand. He slipped into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. Ranir turned the handle and opened it, pushing her into the room with his body. Without warning, he pressed her back against the wall next to the door and used his stout body to pin her there. And that’s when he heard it...a low warning growl. He glanced in the direction of the sound and saw a huge black wolf with a pair of glowing blue eyes standing up, watching him.

“No, ‘Fuego,” the order clear in Rhys’s voice, “No. It’s ok.” 

Though the low growl stopped and the wolf sat down on its haunches, it didn’t take its eyes off the dwarf. 

“Rhys lass,” Ranir said softly to his companion, “ya sure he won’t eat me?”

“Not unless I tell him too,” she rolled her eyes at the question, “he’s better trained than that.”

“Still,” the dwarf said, uncomfortable with how the huge beast kept watching him.

“Infuego,” she motioned out the still open door, “Go hunt.” 

With a quick yip of acknowledgement, the wolf stood up and started for the door. He stopped in front of the dwarf who still had his master pressed up against the wall. He stared at Ranir again and rumbled a low warning growl.

“Fuego, go!” 

The big wolf looked up at his owner and barked once, before he reluctantly followed her direction and slunk out the door. With one hand, Rhys managed to close the door behind him and turn the lock. 

“The beastie will be alright?” Ranir asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Rhys reassured him. “He’ll head out into the jungle and find some game. By the time we’re up in the morning, he’ll be sleeping outside the door, guarding it.” She wrapped a leg around the dwarf’s waist, “Now where were we?”

“Here,” he answered as he reached up and tangled his fingers in her long ginger locks. He pulled her head down to him and greedily crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. When she moaned needily, he wasted no time pushing his tongue between her lips. He explored and plundered her mouth until the need for air finally forced them to break the kiss. Ranir rested his forehead against her shoulder and released his hold on her hair, as he caught his breath. 

“Ranir,” Rhys’s whined, when the dwarf stayed still for too long for her tastes, “Need you.” She pressed her overheated womanhood into him and crashed their lips together. This time she pressed her tongue into his mouth, licking and tasting him. She made needy sounds in the back of her throat as the kiss continued to escalate. 

Without breaking the kiss or their hold on each, Ranir picked up her leg, forcing Rhys to wrap it around his waist too and grasped two handfuls of her butt. He held her pressed against the wall until she reluctantly broke the kiss. 

“Taste so good,” she mumbled against his lips.

“Wanna see whatcha taste like lass,” he told her as he turned, carried her to the bed, and set her down on the edge of it. Reaching down, he grasped the hem of her shirt. She raised her arms for him and Ranir pulled it off of her, tossing it to the floor behind him. He made short work of the light brasserie and it joined the shirt behind him, leaving her breast bare. “So perfect,” the breast he cupped in his outstretched hand fit perfectly in his palm. He used the pad of his thumb to circle her nipple, making it pebble. He turned his attention to the other breast, repeating his actions.

She whimpered needily. The feeling of his calloused thumb stroking the sensitive flesh of her nipples was surprisingly erotic and she felt heat pool in her core. She watched him through hooded eyes. “Want you.”

“And ya shall have me,” he stepped between her legs, forcing her to look at him. He laid his hand on her jawline and stroked her creamy skin and winked at her, “But first, I will taste all of ya.” 

He leaned into her body, forcing her to lay back on the bed. Picking up one foot, he pulled off one boot and stocking before turning his attention to the other. He unfastened her belt and pants. “Up lass,” he said before pulling her pants and small clothes down her hips and off of her. They joined the ever growing clothes on the floor. 

“So beautiful,” he breathed as he took in the sight of her lying naked on the bed in front of him. He took in everything from the tip of her pointy ears, her perfect breasts, the tight copper curls of her womanhood and down to her toes. 

“You have too many clothes on,” she observed from the bed.

He grinned as he reached down and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing a broad, chiseled chest with a light coating of hair across his pecs, trailing down his washboard abs, and disappearing under the waistband of his pants. He also had dark inked tattoos on his chest and wrapping around his upper arms. He sat down on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots and stocking, dropping them with a thud to the floor. In one swift move, he rolled from his spot on the edge of the bed until he was atop the blood elf and settled between her legs. “Better?” he asked as he grinned down at her.

“Almost,” she teased as she pressed her heated core into his rock hard, pants covered cock.

“In time,” he said as he ground his cock against her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in another hot, desperate kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting and plundering. As their tongues dueled for control of the kiss, Rhys wrapped his legs around Ranir and pulled him into her. 

Breaking the kiss, Ranir rumbled, “Lass,” he met her thrust for thrust. 

Rhys smiled as she ran her hands up his muscled back, across his shoulders, and buried them in his spiky dark hair. “Ranir,” she returned a teasing note in her voice. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her, before he started trailing kisses down her neck. She unconsciously turned her head, allowing him to rain kisses down on her neck to her clavicle. He stopped at her pulse point, right where her neck met her shoulder. He grinned wickedly as he kissed and sucked the sensitive flesh until he took a bit of skin into his mouth and bit down, marking her. 

“Ranir,” she moaned, bucking her hips into him again.

Taking that as permission, Ranir nipped her a second time and third time, enlarging his mark on her neck. After he finished, he lathed his tongue across the bruised flesh in a soothing motion. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered, a hungry look filled his eyes and he licked his lips. 

Rhys’s breath caught in the back of her throat at the look and her body reacted instinctively. A flash of heat slicked the inside of her thighs with the evidence was her desire. Her whole body was aching with the need for him. She desperately needed him and was unsure how long she could hold on. 

He continued his explorations, kissing one nipple and then the other until they pebbled with his attention. He blew on them and Rhys felt another flash of heat in her womanhood. “Ranir,” she nearly whined.

“Patience lass,” he smiled as he continued his explorations, down her firm tummy and circling her belly button with kisses, before he kissed down to the curls on her womanhood. 

He was almost where she desperately needed his attention. “Yes,” she moaned.

He just smiled and planted a second kiss on her pussy before he continued down. “Not yet.”

“Fuck Ranir,” she wiggled on the bed and tried to press her center into him. She was soaked with her need for him and desperately needed relief.

Using the tips of his fingers, he traced a line down her thigh, over her knee, and down her calf to her foot. He stroked the bottom of her foot, making her giggle and squirm to get away from the touch. 

“Come back here lass,” he rumbled as he grabbed her and pulled her back to the center of the bed. “I’m not down with you yet.”

“Don’t tickle,” she breathed out on a laugh, “please.”

“No tickling lass,” he readily agreed. It hadn’t been his intention to cause her discomfort, far from hit. “Promise.”

He settled himself between her legs. He was mesmerised by them. They were so thin but shapely and muscular...perfect. It seemed an impossible contradiction to the dwarf. He was used to the lovely but solidly built lasses of his own race. Shaking himself from his musings, he left a trail of kisses to the inside of her knee but he didn’t stop there, continuing up the inside of her thigh.

All of Rhys’s nerves were tingling and a knot of hot anticipation built in her tummy. She felt like her body was afire with her desire for him and she desperately wanted to throw herself into the flames of passion. “So close Ranir,” she tossed her head on the pillow, “Please.”

“Nearly there,” he purred as he pressed one last kiss further up to the inside of her thigh before lowering her leg back to the bed. He stretched out between her legs, making himself comfortable. He ghosted a finger across her womanhood and asked, “You ready lass?”

“Yes!” her hips bucked off the bed when a fingertip stroked her clit, “Gods!”

Using one hand, he gently pulled back her folds and exposed her red hot center. He leaned in and lavished attention to her flesh with the tip of her tongue. With the second pass of his tongue, he murmured, “Want to taste you.”

Rhys couldn’t say a word as she clutched the sheets in her fisted hands. Her body was already a sweaty, demanding, needy mess. 

He took his time, exploring and touching with his fingers, licking with his tongue and finally sucking her clit. Each pass of his tongue pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She nearly came unglued when he buried his bearded face in her pussy and slipped his tongue into her heated center. 

“Ranir!” she cried, thrusting herself into his face. Her hips started keeping time with his tongue as it moved in and out of her body. 

Encouraged by the reaction, he pushed tongue deeper into her, sucking and tasting her. He worked it in and out of her, faster and deeper each time. Rhys was sweaty and panting with need when he swept a finger across her engorged clit.

“Ranir!” she screamed as the dwarf drove her over the edge of passion and she came hard. She thrust her hips up meeting him stroke for stroke as her orgasm slammed into her. It rolled over her in waves, each one harder than the last. 

Ranir sucked and lapped at her center until she finally started coming down from her high. “So sweet,” he said after one last pass of his tongue. 

As she was recovering from her passionate high, Ranir slipped down the bed to the bottom of the bed. Standing, he unfastened his belt and pants. As he pushed them off and his erection sprang free and jutted proudly out from his body, he heard Rhys’s moan of desire. 

Rhys felt a new flash of heat run through her body straight to her pussy. He was possibly bigger than any partner she’d ever been with before. He wasn’t really any longer than any of the others but the girth and width of his cock was many times more than any elf she’d ever been with. For a split second she worried it wouldn’t fit inside her...but she felt another zing of heat when she resolved to try to make it fit. 

Stepping out of the pooled clothing, Ranir climbed back on the bed and settled himself between her legs again. The tip of his cock was pressing against the dripping wet opening of her womanhood as he winked at her and promised, “I’m going to make you scream my name lass.”

“Need you,” was all Rhys managed. She held her breath and trembled in anticipation of what was to come. 

“Want ya too lass,” he said, crashing his lip against her in another hungry kiss. As she responded to him, he slowly pressed his length into her heated core, inch by inch. When she made little pain filled noises in the back of her throat, he stopped and waited for her body to adjust. Once she was ready, he continued to plunder her mouth as he eased himself into her until he was fully sheathed in her body. He stretched and filled every bit of her. 

“So tight,” he groaned against her lips as he stilled himself inside of her. She was so wet and hot. He could feel her velvety walls clenched tightly around his cock and it took all his self control not to cum inside her like some kid during their first tumble. 

“Ranir,” Rhys was unable to wait a moment longer. She squirmed underneath him and tried to encourage him to move. “Fuck me.”

“Alright lass,” he answered as he pulled out and thrust back in again...once, twice, three times...each time harder and deeper. He hilted himself with each powerful stroke.

He set a hard pace, thrusting his hips and pushing them closer and closer to the edge, as he drove his length deeper into her heat with each thrust. Each thrust became more and more earractic.

“Close,” she groaned, tossing her head back into the pillow. Rhys wrapped her legs around Ranir’s waist and pulled him into her body with each thrust of his hips. 

“Gods,” he growled. He knew it would be heaven to have those luscious legs wrapped around him as he pounded into her lithe body.

“Ranir!” Rhys screamed her release as she clenched down on his large member inside of her, her orgasm sweeping away any other thoughts. 

“Lass!” he groaned as his orgasm slammed into him and he shattered inside of her. With a final powerful thrust, he came hard, spilling his essence inside of her. The feeling of warmth filled and spread inside of her. He tipped his head back at the feeling of her walls clamping down on his cock, milking him for every drop. “Maker.”

When they were finally spent, he rested his weight on his arms and tried to catch his breath. 

“Getting heavy Ranir,” she was finally forced to whisper into his ear. She was wrung out and unable to move out from under his weight. 

“Sorry,” he said with a grin in his voice, proving he wasn’t really. He rolled off of her but wrapped his arm around her and pulled her on top of him, so she was resting with her head on his broad chest, their legs a tangle of limbs. 

“That was…,” she trailed off as she traced a tattoo with the tip of her finger.

“Yeah lass it was,” he nearly purred as he pressed a kiss to her sweaty hair, “And I told you I’d make ya scream my name.”

Rhys smiled against his chest as she drifted into sleep. She did scream his name… but she knew next time… he’d be screaming hers…


	3. Chapter 3

A Chance Meeting

Chapter 3

“Mmmmm,” Rhys mumbled as something tickled her nose. Her mind was still hazy with sleep when she huffed out a breath and swatted at the irritation. Hair? She pushed away a piece of hair? 

She slowly opened her eyes and found her face was snuggled into the dark hair of a beard. Beard? Blood elves couldn’t grow facial hair. Who? She glanced at her bed partner, who’s shoulder she was using as a pillow. He had a well muscled chest covered in a bit of dark hair and washboard abs. Unfortunately his most interesting parts were covered by a blanket. Muscles, dark hair and a beard… Ranir, the dwarf she saved in the jungle. 

Using her fingertips Rhys twirled and played with Ranir’s chest hair. After meeting at the bar, they spent a pleasant evening swapping stories and drinking...a lot. After a bet, they’d made their way back to her room, where he’d collected on it. Her hand slipped lower under the covers and she wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly started to stroke it up and down. Now it was her turn to collect on his end of the bet. 

“Lass,” Ranir mumbled in his sleep, as he unconsciously pushed into her hand. 

Rhys licked her lips before pushing back the covers. She was forced to release her hold on his member as she slid down his body and settled between his legs. After a quick glance to make sure he was still sleeping, Rhys leaned in and took as much of his length into her mouth as she could. She wrapped her hand around the rest. She started working his length at a steady pace, up and down, in and out, going deeper with each pass. She sucked and tasted every part of him. 

He groaned and his hips bucked into her mouth but he didn’t wake...yet.

She slowly slipped him out of her mouth, until just the very tip of his cock was still in her mouth. She sucked it in and out, in and out until she suddenly plunged down again, deep throating his length. 

“Gods Lass,” he moaned fully awake as his member hit the back of her throat.

She nearly purred around the mouthful of him. She continued her ministrations, deep throating him a second time. She kept driving him closer and closer to the edge. When he hit the back of her throat a third time, what was left of his control snapped. He wrapped his hands in her red locks and as she continued to work his length, he thrust into her mouth, meeting her stroke for stroke. 

“Lass, stop, stop,” he tried to stop her movement. “Rhys,” he tried when that failed, “gonna cum Rhys lass.”

She just hummed her understanding around her mouthful of cock but didn’t stop. She ramped up her efforts, taking him into her mouth faster and harder, in and out, up and down. She desperately wanted to taste him.   
“God,” after a few more erratic thrusts, Ranir came down the back of her throat. He groaned as his orgasm slammed into him. With each thrust he filled her mouth until she finally swallowed his essence. She took everything he gave her. 

When he was spent, Rhys released his length with a pop. She lifted her head and met Ranir’s eyes as she licked his saltiness from her lips. 

“Damn lass,” he muttered. "That was so hot."

She worked her way back as tup his body and seated herself, best she could across his lap, his half hard cock underneath her. The dwarf was much broader than anyone she’d ever been with and to straddle him, she had to spread her legs much wider than any before him. She leaned forward, kissed his lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth. They stroked and tasted each other until hers slipped back out of his mouth.

“Love tasting me in your mouth,” he reached up, wrapped his hands in her long locks and pulled her head back down to him. He crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He deepened it pushing his tongue into her mouth. He was met by the taste of his own essence, making him groan against her lips. He followed the taste deeper and deeper. When he was finally forced to break the kiss, he was rock hard again. “Lass,” was all he managed as her hips rocked against him. 

“I seem to remember,” Rhys rocked back again, “a bet,” she pressed her red hot core against his cock, “And the promise of a ride.”

“Aye lass,” Ranir wrapped his hands around her small waist, “And a dwarf,” he carefully picked her up. He lined his length up with her center, “is always good as his word.” In one movement he pulled her down and thrust up into her heat until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

“Yes,” she tossed her head back. The feeling of being stretched and filled nearly overwhelmed her. When she felt like she’d regained some control over her rampaging body, Rhys slowly began to rock her hips against him.   
“Take whatcha want Rhys lass,” Ranir grinned at her. 

Rhys bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she slowly began to ride him. She reveled in the feeling of his length hitting her somewhere deep inside. She rolled her hips, up and down, in and out, taking her time and fueling their passions.   
“So beautiful,” Ranir mumbled as he watched her from under hooded eyes. He reached up and tweaked first one nipple and then the other. 

“Ranir,” she threw her head back and arched her spine gracefully and pressed her breasts into his touch. 

She was quickly losing herself in the haze of passion, the ever growing ache in her center threatening to consume her and pushing her ever closer and closer to the edge. Rhys rested her hands on his chest as she pushed back against his cock, her pace growing ever more erratic. She dug her nails into his skin as she moved faster and harder until she finally shattered. 

"Yes!" she shouted as her orgasm rolled over her, sending her over the edge into oblivion. 

“Damn lass!” Ranir shouted at the feeling of her walls clamping down on his cock. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her down hard on his length as he thrust up into the heat of her body. It only took a few powerful strokes and he came, spilling his essence inside of her. 

All they could manage was to ride out the waves of ecstasy together. She could feel her walls milking him for every last drop, his heat spreading and filling her until they were both spent.

Limp and exhausted, with Ranir's length still seated inside of her, Rhys fell forward and rested her head on the dwarf’s broad chest. Rhys snuggled into his chest when Ranir wrapped his arms around and held her tight to him.   
“Ranir,” she mumbled into his chest, sleep already trying to claim her.

“Just sleep lass,” he said as he pulled a blanket over them, “Any’thing else can wait.”

“Mmmmm,” she agreed as she drifted off, warm and safe in his arms….

TBC….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Look for more soon!


End file.
